


you flee my dreams come morning

by incarnandine



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Kinda?, Lavi is in love with Kanda's hair and so are all of us, M/M, Past Abuse, mentioned fighting (that's dgm for you)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine/pseuds/incarnandine
Summary: Lavi lifts himself up on an elbow - forehead contorting and his lips suddenly so, so pale, and Kanda realizes just exactly how much blood he had lost - and brings the black strand to his lips, frozen in a moment in the gesture, then lets it go.You know,he rasps, his voice nothing more than a pained whisper, vulnerable and weak and so unlike loud, buoyant Lavi he knows,this-- this moment, here, with you, seeing you like this, it... it was so worth it.





	you flee my dreams come morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as second chapter to wolven storm but I changed my mind in the end as it's actually a separate fic. Please enjoy nonetheless!

Kanda, logically, knew that any mission that involved high-level akumas and not enough people was destined to finish in _grave_ wounds.

Not that he cared, though; his life reserve, as quickly depleting as it was, still seemed enough to keep him unharmed for the most part.

480 seconds.

That was enough time to bring him back to life after a fatal wound; the number seemed etched into his mind, even after all those years, the memory of a white lab and people in coats and _be patient, Yuu, we have to do this and if you struggle_ \-- and then, searing, white pain, whiter than the lab walls and the lab coats and when finally his small lungs gave out and he was going to die - _oh, no, not that. We can't have that; let's try again._

He winces; this is not a time for such memories.

His hands are quick and movements swift as he dresses a large, gaping wound on Lavi's side; it must hurt, probably, no, he's sure it must-- and the insufferable fucker is still smiling, even if his face contorts with pain every time a damp cloth touches the wound to disinfect it.

"It's going to scar," Lavi laughs, breathless, staring up at the ceiling (d _on't move, or I'll rip it open_ , Kanda hissed, and who wouldn't listen to _that_ ). "I always wanted to have a proper scar. You know--" one more hiss, and his fingers grab the side of the pallet until his knuckles turn white "--adds to the charm," he breathes out finally, his one visible eye hazed with pain.

Kanda never asked what happened to the other one, and Lavi never tells stories other than the ones that are not his own.

He pulls out fresh bandages and wraps the bloodied mess as neatly as he can (and he's no good at that, Kanda knows, because he never had to dress his own wounds, they healed long before--) and, when he's about to pull away, a tentative finger wraps a lock of his hair and tugs just slightly.

Lavi lifts himself up on an elbow - forehead contorting and his lips suddenly so, so pale, and Kanda realizes just exactly how much blood he had lost - and brings the black strand to his lips, frozen in a moment in the gesture, then lets it go.

"You know," he rasps, his voice nothing more than a pained whisper, vulnerable and weak and so unlike loud, buoyant Lavi he knows, "this-- this moment, here, with you, seeing you like this, it... it was so worth it."

Lavi passes out immediately after that, loss of blood and general fatigue after the battle evident - and Kanda cannot help but hate himself as he agrees, in the back of his mind - then, brings up a strand of his own hair (the same that just left Lavi's lips, he realizes) and twirls it absently around his finger before pressing it to his own lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you know where to [find](http://incarnandine.tumblr.com) me


End file.
